Blood And Rubies
by AutumnLeavesGA
Summary: Hiei doesn't want to be at a wedding. Especially not his twin sister Yukina's. But when Yukina pays a surprise visit to Hiei before the wedding, what will be said and done? A collection of Hiei/Yukina one-shots. Rated T for brief language in chapter 2.
1. The Favor

**Author's Note –**** I absolutely love Hiei and Yukina's relationship. He loves her so much. *tears up* Anyway, this is a one-shot about Kuwabara and Yukina's wedding and what I think might happen beforehand. R&R Please! Anyone who does gets a Hiei plushie that when you squeeze it, it calls you a fool! :D**

Hiei didn't want to be in a tux. He didn't want to be at a wedding. He especially didn't want to be at his twin sister's wedding. To Kuwabara. The idiot. Hiei tweaked his bowtie to the left. Now it was slanted. He shifted it to the right. It still looked wrong. Angry now, he pulled it off completely and threw it on the chest of drawers the mirror was on. He ran his fingers through his spiked hair. This was ridiculous. Why did Yukina even want to get married at all? She was giving up her life as a demon. Hiei gazed at his own reflection. His blood red eyes stared back. Maybe she didn't want to be a demon. Maybe she really loved Kuwabara.

"Hn." He snorted. Well that was her choice. After this wedding he was returning to demon world to be Mukuro's right hand man again. Suddenly the door to his room opened. Hiei turned and saw Yukina in the doorway. She looked beautiful. Her sea green hair was pulled up in a loose bun with a white hair ornament instead of red. Small white flowers were woven throughout. Her dress was long, sweeping and form-fitting at the hips and chest. It was covered with ornate flower patterns. Her eyes sparkled with excitement as she fingered their mother's tear that she was wearing.

"Can I come in?" she asked in that sweet, innocent voice of hers. Hiei nodded and turned to pick up his blue bowtie, ready for a second attempt at putting it on now. As he struggled, he felt her gentle hands reach up to help him. He let his hands fall to his sides. Yukina tied the bow expertly, her slender fingers sliding the bowtie into the right place. She let her hands rest of his chest, fingering the tuxedo's folds.

"Hiei…I wanted to thank you." She said quietly. "You've done so much for me. You helped save me from Tarukanae," Hiei shivered. He hated the thought of that human. "You looked for my brother all those times, you gave me advice and you're always there for me." Hiei looked at her. Yukina's eyes were filling with tears. One shivered at the corner of her eye. Hiei's hand jumped up to her face, catching the tear before it fell.

"Stop it." He murmured. He hated seeing her cry. Yukina took his hand in hers, pulling it away from her face. "Hey…" Hiei protested quietly. Yukina shook her head.

"Listen to me, please." She turned his head so they were staring each other in the eyes. "I know you think my brother's dead, and you may be right…" Yukina's eyes flashed with sadness momentarily. " But as far as I'm concerned, right now _you are _my brother." Hiei froze but Yukina continued. "So with that in mind, will you be the one to give me away to Kazuma during the ceremony?" she asked. Hiei paused, and then he rested one hand on her cheek and leaned forward, kissing her on the forehead gently. Yukina stiffened in surprise. Hiei drew away.

"Of course, Yukina." Yukina smiled and to Hiei's great surprise, hugged him around the middle tightly.

"Thank you Hiei. Thank you." She said into his shoulder. She pulled away and walked to door. She turned her hand on the doorknob.

"Thank you." She said again, and with that, she was gone, the door closing softly behind her. Hiei stood there, thinking. Was it possible that she knew? He shook his head. No. Yukina was too naive. Sighing, Hiei looked at himself in the mirror again. He brushed a lock of hair away from his eyes and gazed at them. Why did they look so different from Yukina's? How did she get them to sparkle like she did? His were dark and the color of blood, but Yukina's…Yukina's shone like precious stones. He sighed again and turned towards the door. He could do this. Yukina deserved it. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He _had _to do this.


	2. Why her?

**Author's Note**** – This one was inspired by another fic I read. It made me wonder…what would Hiei do if Yukina was murdered? I'm taking it in a whole different direction that the other writer did. Oh and at the beginning, Hiei is still living with Mukuro but they aren't like officially together. And I actually almost cried writing this. So without further ado, chapter 2 of Blood and Rubies! **

**. . .**

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN "SHE'S DEAD"?"

Hiei's eyes were blazing, his hair falling over his face as he held Yusuke by the front of his shirt. He shook the former spirit detective, rage making him violent. Yusuke was too shocked to defend himself.

"Hiei! Let go of him!" Mukuro was by his side, trying to pull him away from Yusuke. Hiei threw her off with one arm. She stumbled backwards, her good eye full of fear. Hiei turned around wildly to face Kurama.

"What does he mean? TELL ME!" he shouted. The fox demon looked back at him. He wasn't calm as he always was. He looked shocked and helpless. His green eyes were dull and empty. This alone made Hiei stiffen in terror. Kurama was always calm. He was _always_ collected, no matter what. But this empty, hopeless look of grief and shock was a look Hiei had never expected to see on his friend's face. He slackened his grip on Yusuke's shirt, letting the spirit detective go. "Kurama…tell me he's lying. Tell me he's playing a sick joke on me. Tell me anything." His voice faded to a desperate whisper. "Tell me that Yukina…tell me she isn't…"

No one said anything. Hiei slumped back into his chair, dazed. Then Kuwabara let out a low, agonized moan of despair.

"It's my fault! I let her go out on her own!" Kuwabara's voice rose to a howl of heart ripping agony. "And now she's dead! She's…" "SHUT UP!" Hiei was on his feet again, silencing Kuwabara's moans. "DON'T SAY IT! Please dear gods of spirit world don't say it." He gasped the words. Maybe if they never said she was dead, they wouldn't be true. Hiei felt like a drowning man, clinging to the last strands of hope, but they slipped away from him easily. It was like trying to hold air.

But there was something else he could hold on to. The anger. The boiling, white-hot, blinding anger filling his vision. He grasped at the anger like a life-raft. He was aware that he had begun to shake uncontrollably. Rage such as he had never felt before filled his heart. He wanted to murder. Murder the evil piece of filth responsible for his sister's death. He wanted to stain the ground with his blood. He wanted to make him, no, _it_ suffers for what it had done. The flames of pure and utter hatred roared inside Hiei's brain.

"Who…" he hissed through gritted teeth. Yusuke shook his head. He looked angry and frustrated.

"We don't know! They somehow bypassed the laws and got into human world."

"So it's a demon?" Hiei confirmed.

"Yes. But that's all we know right now." Yusuke ran his fingers through his hair wearily. "We've been searching and so far there's_ nothing._ Just _nothing!_"

Hiei felt fresh anger surge through him. "You searched for her murderer without telling me?" He demanded. "Why? I could've found him easily." This time Kurama answered the question.

"Because I knew you'd act like this Hiei. Don't try and hide it, I can see the bloodlust in your eyes. You'd go berserk and incinerate him before we could interrogate him."

Hiei snorted. "Why would you want to talk to it? What could it possibly offer that's valuable?"

"Because, Hiei, her necklace was gone. Its either he knew about it beforehand or just attacked her and came across it by accident. If it was the latter I'd want to know who in demon world sold her out. Wouldn't you?" Kurama snapped. Hiei glared at the fox. He was right. Kurama was so irritating. But somehow, he was always right.

. . .

It was night. Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara had all returned to the human world to start planning Yukina's funeral and look for her killer. Hiei didn't want to leave just yet. As much as he hated to admit it, he knew he wouldn't be able to handle talk of a funeral. It made the whole thing much too real. He preferred fooling his mind into thinking that she would be okay if he found and killed her murderer. Hiei stood with his arms folded gazing out over the landscape that Mukuro's castle over looked. He wasn't grieving. That was for the weak minded. He needed to focus on one thing, without distractions. Revenge. He clenched his fists over his bare chest. Yes, revenge was the thing he need focus on right now. He didn't let his mind dwell on Yukina. In fact he hardly thought of her as he planned how he would kill the demon that…_hurt_ her. She was only hurt. Yes.

"Hiei?" a soft greeting met his ears. Mukuro came up on his right side. Her good eye was solemn. Hiei just grunted.

"Hn."

"Hiei I know you're probably grieving right now…"

"Not at all." He cut her off. Then he smiled. "I'm focusing. Listen to this. When I find it, the scum who hurt Yukina, I'll first cut off its hands. Then its feet so it can't run. Then I'll castrate it. Next I'll gouge out its eyes and cut off its nose. Then I'll…"

"What's wrong with you?" Mukuro's angry words made Hiei stop talking. He looked over at her, surprised. He had grown in the past few years and was now at eye level with her.

"What? I thought you'd enjoy a good torture pla-" Hiei was silenced again, but this time it wasn't with words. Mukuro's left hand had swung out of nowhere and slapped him squarely across the face. Eyes wide with shock, Hiei stumbled sideways. He straightened up and faced her, hand on his raw cheek.

"What was that for?"

Mukuro was standing in the same spot, shaking with rage. She took two steps towards him, raising two trembling fists. In spite of himself, Hiei flinched backwards. But Mukuro did not hit him again. Instead she gripped the sides of his head with her fists, forcing him to look in her eyes.

"Don't…you…dare talk about her like she's still alive!" she spat. Hiei felt as if a sword had pierced his heart when he heard those words. His hands fell to his sides in defeat. The anger that had been raging inside him was extinguished with a wave of sharpest grief.

"She's _dead!_ Dead Hiei! Stop acting like she's not! Quit blocking it out. You _have_ to be sad, Hiei. You just have to. Fooling yourself like this will only hurt more. I know what you're thinking. Grief is for those who love and _are_ loved. Remember when we agreed on that? Remember when we promised each other to never grieve because we didn't deserve to?" Hiei remembered. He remembered kneeling in the dark with Mukuro across from him, tears streaming down her bloodstained face. _"Grief is for those who love and who _are_ loved, Hiei_." She had choked. _"That's why we need to promise never to grieve."_ Hiei had nodded, tears also falling from his eyes. _"We don't deserve it…"_ he had whispered. "We don't…we don't deserve it…" he repeated now, feeling number by the second. Mukuro shook her head fiercely. Hiei realized her eyes were wet.

"No Hiei. I was wrong. You _do_ deserve it. I don't, but you do. You had her Hiei. She loved you and you loved her. You need to grieve for her. She deserves it. _You_ deserve it." Hiei distinctly felt his own heart crack. He felt the burning sensation at the edges of his vision, but didn't try to stop the tears from falling. They came; hot and wet, streaming down his face.

"She...she was so innocent. So pure." He said, his voice wavering. The grief was terrible, worse than the anger. He felt like a traitor, standing there alive while she was dead.

"It-it should be me. I should be dead. I _wish_ I _was_ dead." Hiei felt helpless, weak, and fragile. His body was now racked with sobs for his sister. Yukina…her laugh, her smile, her eyes that shone like rubies. Yukina stopping him from killing Tarukanae. Yukina healing and forgiving Kuwabara. Yukina asking him about her brother. Yukina giving him back the tear when he offered it to her. _"You know…that's the sort of advice a girl would expect to get from her brother." _

And with that final thought, Hiei broke down. His legs gave way from underneath him and he dropped to his knees, sobbing. Mukuro came with him, outing her arms around him tenderly. Hiei did not push her away. He leaned into her warmth and bawled like a child. He had never shown this much emotion in his entire life. His whole world was caving in. He had no reason to live anymore.

"Yukina." he sobbed. "Yukina…"

He wished that the world would just black out. Just die. Just end.

"Why her? Why her?" his voice rose to a scream of desperation. "DAMMIT WHY HER?"

**Author's Note**** – Boy I hated and loved writing that. I hope you just loved it. Ugh. I'm all emotional now. **


End file.
